


Go Gettim

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Both of them are utterly clueless, M/M, Nervous Thor, Prompt Fic, Steve didn't know, Steve's blue shirt, Thundershield - Freeform, lost for words, pent up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: “The others threw popcorn at me and told me to come out here and… ask you out already.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic done for a prompt on my tumblr. As I have no idea who it was I can't dedicate or gift it to them. Soz. Also, you know those ideas you come up with, those you only intend to keep short but end up being a lot longer? This did take a while as I kept adding and I still want to... but hey. 
> 
> This is seriously not my best, but this is just really for fun. Hope you enjoys.
> 
> \--------------

Clint Barton had set up this movie night and had picked ‘a classic’ called Hear No Evil See No Evil. The team, and those who turned up because they happened to be around when Clint made the announcement, were scattered about the lounge, draped over couches, chairs and slumped on bean bags. 

The room was given a cozy glow by the film being projected on the wall, so everyone was relaxed, everyone except Thor.

While Tony lay sprawled over the arms of his favourite recliner chair, laughing and munching on popcorn, Clint and Natasha were snuggled together on the floor laughing as Sam kept intentionally getting in Bucky’s view. Banner was on a beanbag, he was so slouched it didn’t look possible for him to get up. Pepper, Maria, Helen and Sharon were on the large couch, looking like teens having some kind of slumber party beneath the blanket. 

Thor was not comfortable. 

He was sharing this tiny sofa with Steve, which could barely accommodate both of their large bulks. They were squashed together on this sofa, mainly because there was nowhere else to sit. Clint and Natasha took up the centre of the floor, whilst Vision and Wanda, and Bucky and Sam took up the rest of the floor, lying on pillows. 

It wasn’t that Thor didn’t want to sit next to Captain America, far from it. Thor didn’t want to sit next to Steve when he was wearing that attire. 

By ‘that attire’, Thor meant the blue shirt that Steve wore at the party before Ultron came and crashed it. The tight blue shirt that made Steve Rogers look handsome and extremely inviting. The blue shirt that made Thor feel and think things about his friend that him shifting with an aroused discomfort.

So he was having sexual thoughts about his teammate. Again. Wonderful. 

The man was everything Thor wanted and liked in a potential partner. Steve was like Jane, for both of them had something unique and special that set them apart from everyone else. 

Steve is attractive, there was no doubt about that, but he’s also a warrior, the Avenger’s leader. He is honourable and has a code that mirrors Thor’s own. He is a man that Thor respects and trusts and Thor follows gladly. There are very few humans who he would allow that honour. Thor didn’t follow just anyone. Steve also had a compassion which extended to so many, he was selfless, he tended put others before himself and Thor loved how he would stand up for those who could not. He would fight. It might not have been known to everyone, but that troublemaker side to the Captain was a turn on... and often a too familiar reminder of Thor in his own youth. 

Steve had a humour that Thor enjoyed, a smile that never failed to make Thor or others smile in response. It was cute when he smirked... Thor loved that. 

Steve had Thor’s respect yet with every mission or every visit to Midgard and thus being in Steve’s presence, the attraction came back with more than a simple swelling pride in his chest.

Sitting next to him, being this close was not helping, so Thor tried to concentrate on the film.

It wasn’t easy. 

Sure, he laughed along with the others. Thor took swigs of his drink and took some popcorn when Bruce was able to lean over and hold up the bag to him, but every time Steve shifted or moved Thor’s eyes fleeted away from the film to him. Every time Steve laughed or smiled, Thor looked to him and the arousal and discomfort came back. 

Damn Steve Rogers and that blue shirt. 

“Oh shit!” 

“Language, Cap!” The usual groans at Tony’s response made the billionaire grin and throw a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

“That is so funny, Tony!” Steve laughed sarcastically. “I never get tired of hearing that!” 

“I know, you love it really.” Tony winked, though Thor wasn’t entirely sure if it was directed at Steve or him. Either ways, Steve shook his head with dismay. 

Clint and Natasha had brought in an assortment of food and drink for the evening. It was mostly the kind people could eat with their fingers, but Steve had snagged the ice cream before anyone else. Much to the complaint of both Bucky and Sam. 

Now there was a sizable stain of ice cream down the front of that blue shirt. 

Steve got up from the couch, handed Sam the tub and spoon and began unbuttoning that shirt. The buttons practically undid themselves in Thor’s opinion, they had been straining for a quite a while and so the shirt sprung open showing a young smooth and perfect muscled torso beneath. 

Such a glimpse made Thor choke on the chips he’d been munching on and by the time he managed to clear his throat, Steve had walked out of the room. 

The film stopped. 

Everyone was looking at Thor. 

“What?” 

There were shaking heads and groaning, Clint even lobbed a piece of popcorn at Thor which bounced off his head. Okay he was missing something. 

“We’re waiting for Steve to come back so he doesn’t miss the rest of the film?” Thor asked. 

There were more disbelieving exclamations and a lot more than popcorn was thrown at Thor. A plastic container rebounded off his head, some cushions flew across the room along with empty candy packets, balled up napkins and soda cans. Nothing hurt upon impact. 

“Go and see if he’s okay!” Natasha ushered with her hands towards the door. 

“It’s ice cream… it’s not going to injure him, surely.” 

“For crying out loud, man!” Clint was trying not to laugh. As were the others. “Go and see Steve! Ask him out already!”

“Whilst he’s not got his shirt on, big guy!” Tony added. “Go for it!” 

They knew? Had he been that obvious? When did they find out? 

A pillow was thrown at him and that was what made Thor bolt to his feet. He looked confused at all the others staring back at him, but he slowly edged towards the door. 

Further utterances of “go on!” and “go gettim!” finally made Thor leave the lounge and stumble into the small kitchen. 

The crash of the door hitting the back wall startled Steve and made him drop the cloth and his shirt into sink. The running tap poured over the shirt and sprayed water on Steve who frantically tried to turn the tap off. Eventually he stopped the water, grabbed a towel and looked over his shoulder. Seeing it was Thor who had startled him, Steve smiled fondly.

“Hi! Has Clint carried on quoting?” He asked, dabbing at the water dripping down him. “I think he’s seen that film way too many times if he remembers all the lines!” 

Thor didn’t respond. He couldn’t. 

He was frozen to the spot and his eyes were transfixed on the beautiful body before him. Along with that smile and chiseled smooth jawline, Steve Rogers was indeed gifted with the body Thor wanted to worship. 

“Did they stop the film? They didn’t have to y’know, not on my account.” 

Steve turned round and approached Thor. He looked concerned at the dazed expression on Thor’s face, so he reached out to him and rested a supporting hand on his arm. 

“Buddy? Are you sure you’re okay?”

Thor couldn’t say anything, for he glimpsed some water trailing down between the perfect curves of Steve’s pecs. 

It didn’t register to Thor that he had reached up with his hand. It didn’t register in his mind at all, not until his fingers touched upon warm skin to catch the water droplets and he was pushed back with startled blue eyes staring back at him.

“Whoa! Thor?!”

Thor backed off, more than embarrassed for having intimately touched Steve like that. Thor chastised himself under his breath, knowing he should have asked first, or at least approached Steve differently and with some decorum and dignity. Not like some lusting oaf! 

Thor bowed humbly and when he rose his head to apologise, thankfully Steve didn’t look angry or offended. Instead, Steve gave Thor a confident, reassuring smile and closed the gap between them once more. 

“Thor? Something you need to talk to me about? Were those special brownies that Bucky made?” 

Thor did it again. He lost his voice. 

He should have asked Steve if he wanted to go out and get coffee sometime. He should have told him that he was attracted to him and ask if Steve might feel the same way. He should have been able to have said something! Never had words failed him when he—what were Stark’s words?—‘chatted-up’ people. 

Well... when words fail, there was only action. 

Thor shuffled closer, he bowed so their faces were level and his hand once again reached up and touched Steve, his palm flat against his chest. 

“Can I kiss you?” How Thor managed to say those words and make the question a plea and a demand, he didn’t know. 

Steve’s hand clamped down on top of Thor’s and pulled it off his chest. Steve was shaking now, as if he didn’t want to be having this contact, or this conversation.

“You wanna kiss me?” Steve’s accent suddenly became a long stronger than Thor had ever previously noticed. This strong Brooklyn side only tended to be noticeable when Steve was distressed in some way. 

Thor nodded. “The thought of doing so has crossed my mind, many times.” 

“You want to kiss me because you’re attracted to me?”

“Yes.” 

Thor inwardly groaned. He knew Asgardian poetry, he knew all the stories and fables of his people which had been spoken aloud millennia before he was born. He used to be able to charm people with confident retellings of great Asgardian romance tales and express with graceful and eloquent words his feelings. Well Thor had been told by Darcy that he could’ve read the instruction manual for the microwave and it would have been seductive. Yet when confronted with Steve… all he could say was yes? 

Steve was expecting more from Thor too, more than just a single yes. When Thor didn’t elaborate further on that, there was some more awkward silence. 

“This was…unexpected.” Steve said, nervously folding his arms across his chest. 

“Not according to the others.” 

Steve’s eyes widened in mild surprise. He looked around Thor and saw the small open crack of the door. Sounds of scuffling and whispers from the other room was hard to miss. 

“Of course they know.” Steve sighed and shook his head as he laughed lightly. 

“Apparently I wasn’t able to hide my attraction towards you.”

“Then I must have been blindfolded, because I didn’t notice. I had no idea you liked me-like me.”

Now it was Thor’s turn to be surprised. 

“You didn’t notice… at all?” 

“Well I ah… “ Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to figure out why he didn’t cotton on to his friend’s attraction sooner “No. I didn’t. I’m sorry. I guess it’s not been on my mind, the whole dating thing. Getting close to someone? Intimacy? It’s not a priority for me right now.”

How long has it been since this man last allowed someone to comfort and love him? When did anyone spend time alone with him that didn’t involve fighting or saving the world? How long has Steve been all alone? 

This wouldn’t do. 

“The others threw popcorn at me and told me to come out here and… ask you out already.”

While it was the truth, what Thor said was far from smooth. Thor cringed. There was more uncomfortable silence, Thor shuffled on his feet and tried to look anywhere except at Steve, but he always returned his gaze to Steve, to gauge his reaction. Steve was looking very confused. 

“So… you wanna go on a date?” There was a little crack in Steve’s voice. “With me?” 

“I would prefer to kiss you, however going on dates can indeed lead to the kissing part, but I’m…”

“Feelin’ impatient, huh?” 

“Verily. You have no shirt on, which does not help my decorum or what little patience I currently have left.” 

“Oh.”

“I like that shirt.” Thor smiled nervously. He shuffled on his feet again and began to wring his hands. As they were sweating and felt gross, Thor wiped his palms on the legs of his pants. "That blue shirt really agrees with you. It clings." 

A single eyebrow rose and the corner of Steve’s mouth lifted in a smirk. Thor groaned in utter embarrassment. There was some laughter coming from behind him. 

It clings?! 

He was Thor of Asgard. He was usually a confident man, he could flirt and charm with relative ease, he never got flustered or nervous like a shy 113 year old teenager. Well not to this extent. 

No, this wouldn’t do. Steve wasn’t looking for relationships right now, he certainly didn’t appear keen on the fact that Thor was attracted to him. The chances of Steve feeling the same towards Thor was practically zero. 

This was just too embarrassing. Perhaps it would be best if he returned to the lounge, of course ignoring the others who would no doubt ask a lot of questions, and watch the rest of the film. 

Thor quickly turned to walk away, but his arm was grabbed and he was suddenly spun back round. 

Two warm and slightly wet hands cupped at Thor’s jaw and pulled him down. Steve’s mouth pressed on his, for a supposedly quick single kiss, yet Steve lingered there trembling, breathless. 

“Feeve?” 

Steve gasped against Thor’s mouth, his hands were shaking atop the soft mass of Thor's beard and his eyes were screwed firmly shut. 

By the gods he was shaking so much. 

Thor pulled Steve’s hands away from his face and placed them on his hips. He then eased Steve back, so Thor’s bottom lip from his mouth might be released. There was a light pop of their lips as they finally parted, along with a tiny bit of drool seeping from their mouths, but Steve was still trembling and his eyes still hadn’t opened. He looked as if he was trying to convince himself that this hadn’t happened. Thor cupped his face gently with a hand and stroked his thumb over Steve’s cheek, eventually making Steve open his eyes. 

Thor looked down into those beautiful blues and there was fear looking back at him, however the nervous smile, the way he was nipping at his top lip, were signs that Thor had been wrong. 

Thor wanted to ask why Steve had kissed him but the fact was Steve _had_ kissed him and he wasn’t pushing Thor away as Thor splayed his hands across Steve’s bare back. Thor allowed his hands to roam and enjoy the shape and bulk of him beneath his palms, he felt the small shivers of excitement of the other man and then angled his face to whisper in Steve’s ear. 

“Can I kiss you this time?”

A breathy ‘hell yeah’ gasped against his neck. They both looked each other, for a moment to calm their excited breaths, but as neither of them were feeling calm, they grinned. 

Thor kissed Steve with vigorous urge, a desire that had his hands slip down to Steve’s ass beneath the waistband of his pants, and shoved him hard up against the counter. 

Thor felt clawing fingers dig into his back, a desperate and wanting tongue plunge into his mouth, then a rip as his shirt was torn in two. 

This might not have been a priority to Steve Rogers before, but it was now. 

\------------------------

 

As soon as Thor stumbled through the kitchen door, the film was instantly abandoned in favour of watching Steve being asked out by the Asgardian King. There were a few bets made, mostly won by Natasha and Bucky, but the majority of the Avengers couldn’t stop talking about what was going on. 

“He’s 100! He’s not a monk!”

“Oh come on! Have you seen Cap go on one date? Ever?!” 

“No…no one has! Is he celibate? Is he even into guys? Do we know?” 

“Clint, Tony…this is essentially Thor we’re talking about. Are you seriously telling me that if Thor… the Allfather of the Nine Realms, asked Steve out on a date he would say no?! That we would say no if it was us?”

“Okay, good point there, B. Point Break is irresistible. Mostly. Did you hear his chat up lines?!” 

“So Steve's not celibate then?” Clint asked. 

There was a loud crash and an explosion of water which had everyone suddenly rushing to the door again. 

Peering into room, the eruption of water from the broken sink was flooding the whole room, drenching also the passionate naked men who were destroying the kitchen in their embrace. 

“Okay…definitely not celibate.” Clint concluded. 

“Er… Tony? I am right in remembering that to get back to the main mansion, we have to get past them?” asked Sharon, pointing to where Steve now had Thor pinned up against the fridge. 

“Yeah… that might be a problem.”


End file.
